Cher Patmol
by Flamyoi
Summary: [Harry & Sirius] Prompt: Écris le nom d'une personne qui te hante depuis la tombe, une personne qui te fascine et une personne que tu ne comprends pas. Écris une scène sur eux.


_OS écrit pour le NaNoWriMo de novembre 2016, sur le même prompt qu'Oxeneo._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cher Patmol,

La salle commune de Gryffondor est quasiment vide à cette heure-ci. Il ne reste plus qu'Hermione, qui est en train de s'endormir sur un livre de potion gros comme l'ego de Malfoy, et moi, assis au coin du feu. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, pas plus que les précédentes. Mais j'ai besoin de t'écrire, j'ai besoin de me bercer de l'illusion que tu n'es pas parti hors de ma portée. Demain je donnerais la lettre à Hedwige et comme d'habitude, elle la prendra et ira la déposer quelque part pour me faire croire qu'elle te l'a remise.

Je crois que cette chouette comprend les choses mieux que la plupart des humains que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. L'intelligence se lit dans ses yeux.

Pour autant, elle reste un animal et je ne peux attendre d'elle qu'elle me réponde et m'aide à trouver une solution à mes problèmes. Une lettre ne m'aidera pas plus, c'est vrai. Sauf que te dire les choses m'aide à leur trouver un sens, à changer de perspective.

Ma plume gratte doucement le parchemin, je n'entend plus le bruit des pages qui se tournent que très occasionnellement. Hermione veille sur moi comme elle peut. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire; rien ne te ramènera.

J'ai croisé Remus, hier. Tu savais que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de rester encore une année? Malgré ses réticences, il a cédé - et avec Ron, nous chassons sans répit la moindre personne qui osera faire un commentaire déplacé.

Alors Remus est toujours notre professeur de Défense. C'est très bizarre de se dire que je l'appelle par son prénom, qu'il m'a vu tout petit et qu'il était un ami de mes parents, quand je l'ai en face de moi en classe et qu'il est extrêmement sérieux. Il fait des blagues, parfois. Enfin, moins en ce moment. Je suis désolé que tu ais raté ça. Je pense que tu te serais d'abord moqué de lui, avant de reconnaître qu'il était très bon comme professeur.

Pas comme un certain autre... Oui, tu vas me dire, « Harry franchement tu abuses de me parler de lui maintenant » mais ce n'est pas comme si tu allais réellement la lire, alors je peux parler de Rogue si je veux.

D'accord, il est atroce en cours. Sauf qu'au moins maintenant il me laisse un peu de répit. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne me file une retenue que si je fais fondre mon chaudron - ce qui arriverait bien plus d'une fois par semaine sans l'aide d'Hermione. Il ne m'appelle plus, ne me fais plus de remarque désagréable sur les gênes que j'ai évidemment pris de mon père, ne se moque plus de moi d'un ton grinçant. Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre, mais je ne comprend pas ce revirement de comportement. Comme tout le monde, il sait ce qui s'est passé au Ministère. Et alors? Depuis quand Severus Rogue fait-il attention aux sentiments des gens? Surtout des miens...

De là à lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait subir, il y a un pas. Mais je pourrais y réfléchir plus tard. Au moins, il continue de préparer la potion de Remus.

Et en parlant de Remus, il m'a raconter un truc la semaine dernière quand je suis allé le voir dans son bureau pour l'aider à gérer des créatures bizarre que Hagrid lui avait données.

Il paraît qu'en première année, tu as essayé de parler à Rogue?! Je ne suis jamais au courant de toute l'histoire on dirait. Tu avais rencontré Remus dans le Poudlard Express, t'étais fait répartir à Gryffondor, et malgré tout tu es allé adresser la parole à ce maigrichon de Serpentard qui ressemblait à tout ce que tu reprochais à ta famille? Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu remontes ou baisses dans mon estime, je suis un peu perdu. Pourquoi ce revirement par la suite?

Ne me dis pas que tu es allé le voir juste pour être sûr que tu pouvais en faire ton souffre-douleur?

Il y a peu de chance que je puisse lui parler de ça un jour, à moins de devenir un assez bon Legilimens pour lui prendre le souvenir directement. Même si ça s'est plutôt mal passé la dernière fois que c'est arrivé par hasard...

Attends, et si c'était autre chose? Si tu t'étais plutôt bien entendu avec lui, et qu'ensuite mon père était arrivé, s'offusquant de voir un Serpentard avec la fille qu'il avait repérée?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y croire. Je ne sais pas à qui est la faute dans cette histoire. J'aurais juste aimé que les choses se passent autrement. Je ne parle pas de renier la relation de mes parents, ni mon existence du coup, mais si vous n'aviez pas été là, Rogue ne serait sûrement pas aussi difficile à supporter.

On dirait que cette lettre à viré au reproche. Peut-être que je ne te l'aurais pas vraiment envoyée, si j'en avais eu la possibilité. En attendant, Hedwige va me regarder tristement demain matin, de même qu'Hermione quand je vais arriver en retard au petit-déjeuner après être passé à la volière. Là, elle s'est endormie sur son livre, alors je vais la réveiller et l'emmener à son dortoir.

J'ai de la chance de les avoir. Mais j'aurais aimé t'avoir avec moi un peu plus longtemps. A bientôt, Patmol.

Ton filleul, Harry

* * *

 _D'accord, c'est triste, et d'accord, j'ai fais un peu ce que je voulais du prompt. Même après l'avoir terminé je ne savais déjà plus si ça correspondait. M'enfin, visiblement il fallait que je l'écrive, donc je ne regrette pas._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
